


Dirk [Trans Masturbation]

by HARDCOREPROCESS



Series: HCP Tumblr Ficlets [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Ficlet, Masturbation, Other, Trans Character(s), Trans Dirk Strider, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26278006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HARDCOREPROCESS/pseuds/HARDCOREPROCESS
Summary: USER REQUEST:dirk strider pussy indulgence
Series: HCP Tumblr Ficlets [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908628
Kudos: 19





	Dirk [Trans Masturbation]

**Author's Note:**

> Terms including "pussy" and "cock" are used to describe Dirk's genitalia.

He takes his time. It's better that way, legs spread out over the surface of his bed with one heel hooked over the edge and his underwear hooked over the other. Uneven nails pulling over his inner thighs, tracing celluite scars, until his fingertips strike home.

It's malleable here, soaking his pale blond hair until it's goldenrod, prompting him to bare himself. Two fingers tease through his flushed labia, pressing touches that almost feel like kisses (he thinks) to his fluttering hole.

Dirk thumbs over his cock with the opposite hand, working his small shaft steady, slow, pushing his middle and ring into the ache of his clenching pussy. Every sound is wet. Everything smells like raw want.

Hal is set off to the side. Dirk opens his eyes to look at his abandoned shades and pushes his fingers as deep as they'll go.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find the Tumblr mirror here: [**ORIGINAL**](https://hardcoreprocess.tumblr.com/post/625997649743642624/dirk-strider-pussy-indulgence)


End file.
